


Friends In Dark Places

by sugoi



Series: creepy drabbles 2K15 [1]
Category: Homestuck, friends in dark places
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gore, Imaginary Friends, Other, Spooky, Spooky prompts, Tiny teeeeeny johndave they arent the focus here, Violence, blind jade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her perents assume it's just a pasing phase.</p><p>Its normal for lonely children to make up imaginary friends when they have no one else to turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Her Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween fics
> 
> The story that inspired this drabble fic is freinds in dark places (not the movie)  
> You will find this story in night visions
> 
> This well be in short chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Its not going to be long just getting the hang of fics ouo 
> 
> comments and kudos?

The rain beats down on the car's roof, noisily the window wipers squeak as they run restlessly back and forth to keep the rain off the glass.

The storm broke soon after they pulled out of the clinic parking lot, the silent patter of raindrops quickly escalating to harsh pounding as thunder raced across the sky.

Jade sits in the back seat huddled with her face leaning against the window listening to her grand parents hushed whispers, the cool glass pressed against her temple, pushing her hair askew, her fingers idilly traceing the deep crevices in the worn  
Leather chair.

"This isn't helping her, i think it's time we've  
Got somone who can really help her..."

"Jim!, You know what the doctor said,  
Things like this take time!"

"B-but she isnt responding at all to the treatment!,  
We can't afford to waste our life earnings on  
bogus treament that isnt even working!"

 

"She's not responding because you're not giving her time to!, seriously Jim what did you expect?  
To hand her over to a psychiatrist and kabaam she's fixed?! She's blind jim...shes lost her parents and her sight! everything! You can't fix that in a day jim..."

"I know i know! I just-"

"Give her time...thats all she needs...time to heal."

Jade inwerdly sighs as her grand parents continue On in hushed voices oblivious to the young girl in the back seat.


	2. Out Of The Bird's Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's first day at school!  
> Time to face new freinds, bullies, And of course Stalkers!
> 
> Trigger warning for noncon and  
> pedophiles. ( in later chapters)

Reader===>>>Be the blind girl.

 

Yep that's you!

Jade the blind girl...

It sucks being blind in all but  
you don't like to dwell on it too much...  
You really hate when people petty you,  
treating you like some fragile doll that will break if the wind blows to hard. 

Because you're NOT Dammit!

You admit you've had your bad days,  
and you have your good days!

But you've come a long way from the traumatized 7 year old you once were!.

You don't sit around clawing at your face anymore,

You only suffer from nightmares a few times out of the week!

You actually like going out and feeling the sun on your face!

Your instructor taught you how to move around and count your steps, and memorize your neighborhood 

Shes so proud of the progress your making she even let you go to the store by yourself... well sort of.(you could hear granpa clumsily following behind you )

But at least they don't have you on a short leash anymore!

You're quite proud of yourself!

Also today is the day you'll be going back to school!

You haven't set foot in one since the accident that took you're eyes...

6 years ago...

Excitedly you feel your way to the kitchen where grandmas packing your lunch.

You ask her what she made you and she says ham salad and oranges, you wrinkle you face in her direction but keep your complaints to yourself 

Your too happy xto care to much!.

You hop around anxiously, until your grandpa's firm hand roots you to. The floor.  
Lightly scolding you about wasting your energy.

Playfully you huff at him batting your hands in his direction yo which he bats back!

You're so excited you can hardly contain it all!

 

Grand mom finishes packaging your bag and clasps the backpack around your

Restlessly you bid your grandma farewell and dash for the door  
Somewhere behind you grandpa yells a precaution. You managed to make it to the car unscathed, feeling along side its smooth cool exterior before your hands find purchase on the door's handle.

The car's front door creaks as grandad gets in,  
You hear him shuffling around and he fiddles for something, he exclaims in delight just as you hear the jingle of keys clashing together, you listen as he puts the keys into the ignition and the car jumps to life filling your ears with a deep rumble...

=======>>> Be the anxious blind girl.

 

As the car slowed to a halt you find yourself at the peak of your anxiety...this could go vary good or vary bad.

Gran told you they enrolled you in a special school where people wont look down on you for being blind...

You wonder if the kids here will have problems like you as well, at least you wont feel like the odd one out! Right?

So you suck it up, bid your father farewell and strut in there like a pro(of course your grampa had to lead you there) but you'd like to imagine you made it there yourself!

The building smell of many things, wax , aftershave, sweaty socks, and people lots and lots of people. 

You grip your gramps hand (you arnt scared just a little overwhelmed...,yea )

After alls said and done regarding your classes you arr ushered to your first class, where you sit and wait.

Eventually the teachers has you introduce yourself, (which you awkwardly do ) and explains to your class that you were blind, and may need assistance setting around every now and then.  
Boredly the other kids greeted you with unfiltered disinterest, you even here a few snickering at you,  
You felt hot and guilty with embarrassment and quickly rushed your way back to your chair when she was done.

You trip on something on the way back,  
Being that it wasn't that before your assuming it was a shoe.

weather it was planted there on purpose was soon answered as you heard a student jeer "watch your step blind girl... or you might land on your face!"  
Followed by a chorus of laughter following all the back to your seat.

Putting your head down and focusing on the teacher's voice, You ignored the mean hearted jokes the others students threw your way until eventually they lost interest or forgot about you.

it sucks that they sat you down by an air conditioner, it keeps coughing up cold air on you every second or so, making goosebumps rise on your arms and tiny shivers rake your body.

Its really souring your mood! How can you learn anything with that damned metal junk shooting ice sickles at you!?

Your pulled out of your brooding as tiny cold fingers gently tap your shoulder from somewhere behind.

Not being used to physical contact out of the comfort of your home, you jump (and totally don't squeak!, nope not you...never )

"Umm...W..would you like to switch c...c..chairs?"

Asks a feeble voice.

turning you face in the direction in which the voice originated by instinct you pinpoint Him to the left of your seat.

Remembering your manners you shyly nod, grateful to escape the cold and more so to find a possible nice kid to talk to! "My name's j..j.j..john" he stutters as the sound of him shifting fills your ears, "My name's Jadelyn...but my grandparents call me jade so i guess you can too! " You reply respectfully ignoring the young boy's stutter. "I.i.is it true your...b.blind?" he whispers shyly "Yea..." you mutter unconversationally. "Oh..." john sighs in awe, you feel his cold fingers wrap around your wrist, gently pulling, and guiding you to his much warmer desk, john then plops down in your place at the desk. You feel around the new desk, has sliding against peculiarly placed pencils and erasers. You can say for sure but it seems like he had them laid out in a pattern. Sadly before you could further investigate john plops you books down on the desk, scattering everything

You hear people making snide remarks about how the two of you are freaks , but you pay them no mind... you've made your first friend and your super excited!

When the bell rings john loops his arm around yours and volunteers to escort you to the cafeteria!  
"This way m'lady!" he giggles, and you giggle too! Its a nice sound infectious even. Long forgotten are the insults and cruel remarks of your first class John whispers jokes the whole way, spinning the most far fetched story involving a salamander and a wizard! All the while pointing out landmarks you might use if he weren't there to help you in the future!. Really Your super thankful!

(you'd have never had the guts to ask anyone to help you if you were to get lost...)

The sound of the cafeteria hits you long before john announces your arrival.

You visibly flinch as the sound of dozens of students chattering excitedly floods your ears.

John asks if you'd like to sit at the table with his friends, you nod eagerly happy to avoid the awkwardness of accidentally sitting in someone's spot.

John ushers you forward and the to the left, where he plants you on a cool metal bench, where he lets go of you completely, clearing his throat as if to make some big announcement.

"Jade this is Dave and Rose!... Rose, Dave this is jade. My new classmate!"

You feel a slither of uncertainty creep it's way  
into your heart, fiddling with your fingers you mutter a pathetic "hello"

"Nice to meet you " the light female voice you assume to be rose's Is quickly followed by a deep male's "Howdy " You can't stop the giggles that bubbles Its way out of your mouth as your ears take in his ridiculously heavy accent.

and just like that the spell is broken...

you find out talking to dave and rose is really fun!, you don't have to pretend your perfect,  
or prove yourself to them, they seem fine with you just the way you are...

drags by unnoticed, you are all leaning in close to the lunch table, trading stories and past misadventures when the bell finally rings,  
all too soon you find yourself trekking to your next class, waving your goodbyes in Dave and Rose's direction.

John Leads you to the door your next class.

" this actually isn't my third period class..." He mumbles sheepishly,

and you realize with a jolt of shame that john went out of his way to make sure you made it to class!  
you listen to his fading foot steps as he hurries off down the hall, the bell rings again signaling the start of 3rd period not a moment later.

only then do you realize you left your backpack in the cafeteria!, you step back from the door your mind wanders to john, but "NO!"  
you berate yourself!, you've already made your new friend late for class! your not going to hassle him with your negligence!

you feel your way down the halls, you know where your going, the best part of being blind is that you quickly developed a uncanny sense of direction.

you hear some delinquent students whispering as they creep about the empty halls, a door opens filling the silence with the sound of flushing toilets, and automatic hand dryers.

you speed up your pace in case it's a teacher ( you don't want to get caught being tardy on your first day!)

but after a few minutes you become aware of someone trailing slowly after you, you listen as the sluggish steps make half-hearted attempts to be silent.  
whoever it is stumbles issuing a silent grunt.

quickly you trail your fingers along the wall, looking for the landmark john mentioned earlier, feeling for the rough banister that lead to the the cafeteria you jump as your fingers bump into the hard woody surface of the banister just as the sounds of the cafeteria come into hearing distance. you internally sigh in relief... that is until a strong Hand comes down on your shoulder...

 

JADE =====>>> Have a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy s*** I didn't imagine this would be that long a chapter  
> sorry in advance


End file.
